endless_onslaughtfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundao Syndicate
Origins The Gundao Syndicate is a medium sized organization of pirates and raiders from the Outer Rim of the Galaxy, containing about four hundred planets under its control by the height of their power in 9 BBY. The majority of the Syndicate is composed of defected Hutt and Black Sun loyalists who saw a greater future with the Gundao. The Gundao Syndicate is a puppet conglomerate state that is secretly controlled by the Yuuzhan Vong and also created it. In about 55 BBY, the Yuuzhan Vong were already on their way to the Galaxy; ready for their invasion. They foresaw a great catastrophe that would shake and cripple the Galaxy for decades to come and would be a perfect time for the Vong to invade. They saw this catastrophe as what would be the Clone Wars, and in turn the extermination of the Jedi Order. However, with the Jedi surviving and Palpatine destroyed, the Yuuzhan Vong were already more than halfway to the Galaxy and needed another method to weaken the Republic. The Yuuzhan Vong prepared for decades to find the right time to invade the Galaxy, and now only had just about thirty years to come up with a new idea. The Republic was corrupt but was turning a new leaf under the Chancellorship of Mothma and Zaoku ever since the end of the Clone Wars. So, the Vong came up with an idea to just weaken the Republic with terror and biological warfare; creating an organization to strike fear into the heart of the Republic. The Vong managed to make contact with powerful members of the Hutt Clan and the Black Sun. The Vong disguised themselves as privatized pirates, and many flocked to their side. The Vong gave the reassurance and support that once the time was right, the new organization would be funded by them (meaning they'd fund the new organization once they reach the Galaxy). But in truth, the Gundao Syndicate was just meant to be a puppet in order to strike the first blows to the Galaxy. 11 BBY - 9 BBY During these years, the Gundao Syndicate managed to build up its fleet and gather armies from planetary militaries in the far Outer Rim that despised the Republic. The Gundao Syndicate began targeting Mon Calamari, Rutharox, and Navarchos for their rich raw materials and how the three planets were close to each other (Rutharox and Navarchos are in the same system, Rutha-Navarch System). A few years prior, the Republic downsized its military by 40%. All ships and troops available were man-handled by greedy senators from loopholes to protect the Core and Inner Rim worlds. Chancellor Zaoku saw this as one of his greatest gaffes, and felt as if he failed the people of the Republic. However, the end of his term came sooner or later and he was out of office. Tamara Karsguard was elected as the next Supreme Chancellor and promised that this new threat would be destroyed. Karsguard tried her hardest to convince senators to spread out the remaining Navy and troops to needy worlds like Mon Calamari and Rutharox who were in danger of being completely taken over by the Syndicate. But, the Syndicate played with these planets. They commenced strikes, raids, and murdered thousands of innocents. With Rutharox being an important Republic world, albeit an Outer Rim planet, it scared many if they seceded because of the terrorist Gundao. Fall of the Syndicate In 3 BBY, the Gundao Syndicate successfully brings back Anakin Skywalker back to life. The Syndicate had plans to inform Skywalker that the Republic was taken over by Ducau Zaoku who had become purely evil and created the first Galactic Empire. The plan was created by Prime Minister Carla Guthrad of the Syndicate, but it soon backfired on her. The Imperials stormed the base on Yavin 4 where Anakin was being brought back to life, but had to be evacuated to ''System 66. ''While the fragile transport was making its way to System 66, there was a change of plans, and the Prime Minister wanted Anakin on the capital; Kangamara. During the final stages of Anakin's revival, the Prime Minister was present, waiting for the moment. When Anakin was revived, he emerged infuriated as ever; with blame on the Jedi and also an immense amount of fear. Guthrad tried to tell her what happened (her plan) but he was so angry that he killed her in cold blood. Anakin killed the other leaders of the Syndicate, and thus began the Syndicate's spiral to collapse. Once Emperor Zaoku proclaimed that the Jedi were now enemies of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Army turned against their Jedi Generals and Commanders even during battles with the Syndicate. The fighting continued for about three months as many lower-ranked Generals were putting up a fight with the Empire. However, as the three months passed, they soon lost their stance and were all killed off.